The Ending No One Hears About
by yorulove
Summary: AU, taggin' my triggers. Please, DO NOT READ if self-harm, alcohol addiction, and self-starvation is a sensitive subject. The kids beat the game. Their god tier powers left each of them something behind as a reward. Unfortunately, the game also affected them negatively. Second Chapter up, now for Jade's interruption! We didn't give her enough time!
1. Chapter 1

Your name is John Egbert, and over the past few years, your life has been shit.

You think you're

(going crazy turning into a psycho can't stop anything that happens)

slightly mentally unstable. It's really no surprise to you.

But you do your best to hide it, just like you do your best to hide the cuts and try to act as normally as you can to your closest friends.

They _do _live right down the street now. Far too close for comfort, you say.

But even so, you did go through the game together, and you don't want to worry them.

But it's not like any of them are in a better state than you.

Sure, only one other person in your small group of friends actually does cut, you've seen the scars, and he knows about yours, too, but the others just are in no better position.

Jane starves herself. An eating disorder, if you will.

Rose is following in her mother's footsteps, on an alcohol addiction that cannot possibly be at all good for her.

Neither wishes to see a doctor.

You can't say that you blame them.

Now, Dave, on the other hand, he has some sort of cleanliness disorder, not exactly OCD, but more that when he takes a shower, you wouldn't be able to find one speck of dirt on him.

You swear that he scrubs himself raw.

And all four of you suffer from nightmares that leave you waking up in cold sweat.

Most of the nightmares are replays of memories from the game.

The dying;

Suffering;

That moment of the calm before the storm;

Watching our three friends die…

…Again.

All part of the nightmares, part of the game.

It's the worst for Dave, though.

Due to his ability to time travel throughout the game, he had multiple "hims," clones, really.

He watched the corpse count of dead Daves pile up before him.

You all have little things you can still do now due to reaching god tier, kind of like a souvenir from the game, saying, "Hey, congratulations, you beat the game, here, have a little part of your old powers so you'll never forget the suffering you went through!"

Even without the leftover powers, none of you would forget, of course.

You, being the Heir of Breath, still have a slight control over the wind. But sometimes that can go bad, and if you feel like it, you can take the breath out of yourself until you pass out, only to have your father find you on the floor and, too used to this routine, carefully pick you up and lay you down on your bed, and leaving a glass of water on the nightstand for when you wake up.

You have no idea why he cares anymore. You didn't make him proud. It's something that you forced yourself to admit after you finished the game.

Dave has a sort of OCD thing with time. He counts everything he does, his breathing, his steps, how long it takes him to take one forkful of food into his mouth, which happens barely often. He finds it hard to stomach anything anymore. But that's not the point; we're getting off track, aren't we? Yes, you do believe so.

He still strifes with his brother, which isn't very good for him, as soon after the end of the fight, his bro usually finds him sitting on the futon, watching the television but not truly seeing, his fingers tapping the armrest erratically, without any sense of rhythm. Strifes sort of leave him out of sorts for awhile, until he passes out from exhaustion, or until his brother soothes him somehow. It's usually the latter.

What his brother ends up doing, after getting over the times near the beginning when this first started happening, is that he sits next to Dave, though the other's eyes never leave the television screen, and ends up petting his hair soothingly and setting a rhythm to it, trying to bring Dave back to the world from his little time-anxiety place. After about five minutes of this, Dave starts to visibly relax, before finally allowing himself to move the limbs other than his fingers to move, and hugs his brother, trying to apologize for being so out of it and making him worry.

Each time, his brother shushes him, telling him that it's okay, that he couldn't help it, and that at least he didn't pass out this time, right?

Rose goes out just to buy liquor every night. She'll come home with at least 5 bottles of whiskey, which are always gone by the next morning.

She calls up Dave each time she gets wasted, because a while ago he insisted upon it in order to make sure that she was okay or if he needed to go over and help her with her hangover in the morning.

You all think that it's because she doesn't want to put up with the harsh truth of the world anymore, and she believes that the only way to do that is to get wasted.

She says that she does it for inspiration for her books.

None of you believe it, and you don't think she believes that her lie is the truth, either.

Jade. Your caring older sister, your brave sibling, your cheerful close friend.

She's still all of those things. She tries to be, for you, for Rose, Dave, everyone. She really tries to live up to her lie that has made itself her life.

But her clothes barely fit her small, weak, and bony frame. Her sleeves on her jackets dangle, she has to wear a belt to even think about wearing a skirt. Her eyes have sunken in and lost their lively, bright green color. You all fear that one day, she's going to go to sleep or pass out again, and never wake up. None of you dare say that to her face, though.

She no longer goes on her adventures. She's too weak for it, she can't even begin to fathom the idea of it. Still, she looks longingly out the window, spacing out, remembering the happier times before the game where she would wander around on her deserted island with Becquerel. That's when she's get a sad and regretful look in her eyes, and you would have to go over to her and lay your hand on hers to get her attention before her eyes got misty, and give her a small, knowing smile when she looks over at you.

This has turned into your life.

This is what the game did to you.

This is the ending that no one ever hears about.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow I am just SO SORRY for taking so long to get this chapter up… I just really couldn't think of anything for Rose or Jade?**_

_**Also new idea for John.**_

_**Anyway, sorry once again!**_

_**-R**_

You are now JADE HARLEY.

You think. Right? That's what you went by in the game, so you suppose that must be your name. You're not too great at remembering things anymore.

You prefer to get lost in the stars.

After losing the strength to go adventuring again, you started staring at the night sky, which then turned into studying the constellations for lengths at a time. After the game, you had lost Bec, but every now and then you swear you see a green flash of Bec returning, but then once you look over, the flash is gone, and there is no Becquerel to be found. He was such a good dog, your best friend, even… You were crushed when you returned from the game and looked everywhere for him, but didn't see even a tail of him.

Soon after, you had started starving yourself. As if you weren't thin enough from all of the exercise from the game, you were still self-conscious about the extra fat that you had… now you're probably qualified for Anorexia… and you know that the others worry about you, but you worry about the others more. Dave with his time problem, John with him basically suffocating himself, and Rose with her drinking and staying away from the sun.

Did you mention that?

Oh well…

What does John normal say, now?

Oh, right.

This is the ending that no one hears about.


End file.
